


No Matter How Far Away You Roam [podfic]

by rubidium



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas fic, F/F, Fake Marriage, M/M, Marriage, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubidium/pseuds/rubidium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I was wondering if you might come home with me.” Merlin stops mid-rant and stares at him, and then down at his panini again, and back at Arthur. This is a panini of lies and pain. He can tell already.</p><p> </p><p>    “For Christmas? I’ve got an uncle and a mother and a sister waiting for me at home, in case you hadn’t remembered, I’m not going home with you just because you’re a workaholic.”</p><p> </p><p>    “No, it’s. My mum might be under the impression that we’re a little bit married.”</p><p> </p><p>    In which Merlin gets conned into spending Christmas with Arthur's family and pretending to be his husband, because somehow this is his life.</p><p>FIXED VERSION WITH WORKING LINK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Matter How Far Away You Roam [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No Matter How Far Away You Roam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069420) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



I don't know what happened over winter break but I tripped and fell and landed in the Merlin fandom somehow and I love it here so much! This is a podfic of the wonderful [Lady_Ragnell's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/profile) fic 'No Matter How Far Away You Roam.' The summary is also hers. Read the original [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1069420) and leave her lots of lovely comments!!

Download or stream from Mediafire [here (with music)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ub72znu2r6rplb7/No_Matter_How_Far_Away_You_Roam_6.mp3)

or [here (without music)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/w3qfatzfeqodbdz/No_Matter_How_Far_Away_You_Roam_5.mp3)

(1:08:07)

Song cred to [The United,](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JOZ0QteiyX0) who are utterly delightful and adorable :)


End file.
